zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
G-OLM
GLTM-KM506 |gender=Male |age=N/A |hair=N/A |eye=Red |occupation=GAULEM |status=Deactivated |relative=N/A |appearances=''Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward'' |voice=Unknown }} G-OLM, also known as GTM-CM-G-OLM, is a GAULEM met by Sigma Klim, Alice and Luna in the GAULEM Bay on Luna's route. He is found laying on the table with the safe on it. Appearance G-OLM is a silver robot that has bright red eyes and several spots of blue around his stomach and forehead. He has wires protruding from the back of his head that connect to the table. Personality G-OLM has a very laid back and relaxed personality. He tends to make jokes about what he says and can be quite sarcastic at times when talking. He tends to ramble, and speaks for long periods of time before pausing. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' G-OLM is met after Sigma, Alice, and Luna try to leave the GAULEM Bay. He sits up and asks them to stay for a while, saying he hasn't seen anyone in a long time. He also complains that his back hurts as well and explains how the signals in his wires can create pain for the robot. He tells them that he knows the names of all the players and how the GAULEMs function as Zero III's arms and legs. He explains that the facility has hidden cameras around it to monitor the events occurring in Rhizome 9. G-OLM then explains how the Chinese room works and that it relates to how G-OLM got the information on all the players in the security cameras. He explains how information about the Nonary Game is kept secret from GAULEMs and that they cannot access that information for security purposes. Alice suggests that G-OLM should come with them in order to meet the others, but he refuses, saying that he is attached to the table he was lying on. He soon explains to them about Artifical Biological Tissue (ABT) and how it is supposed to go on a GAULEM's skeleton to make them look human. He soon tries to tell Sigma and Alice that Luna is a GAULEM as well, but is quickly deactivated by Zero III. This leaves Sigma and Alice confused as to what G-OLM was trying to tell them. Later on in the Security office, Sigma and Phi find G-OLM's logs on the main computer, which show the images of K punching Phi and Sigma and putting them behind the white chromatic door. The images also show K and Dio, who go through one of the white doors. Phi is also able to pull the photos of the events surrounding Luna's death in the Crew Quarters from his logs as well. By using what G-OLM had told Sigma, they are later able to figure out that Luna is a GAULEM. Trivia *When Sigma and K go to the GAULEM Bay on K's route, the table that G-OLM was lying on is empty, and he is nowhere to be seen. According to the Developer Q&A, he was stored inside the table by Zero III. *In the Japanese version, his ID is "GLTM-KM506", which is a wordplay on the pronounciation of Japanese numbers: 506 is pronounced "go-re-mu" (GAULEM). KM stands for "Kansai Model", which is referring to the Kansai accent. * The girl in G-OLM's story looks similar to Luna. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Technology